I'm Sorry
by Lily Lee
Summary: Paul and Ash have a squabble and then make up. Done as a request. No real full plot for this one. Lemon     YAOI! One Shot.


**ok so this is a nice well I guess hardcore yaoi story I wrote for a friend since I owed her. lol ummm this is definitely not my best work, and its all lemon. There honestly isn't really any plot to it, so please don't hate me for this. . Either way, here you go.**

**I'm Sorry**

_A pokemon fanfiction_

_For Aqua_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon on any way shape or form.**

"Sh-Shit…," Ash rubbed at his temple as the blood dripped down, "Please stop! We've had enough!" he yelled out gripping his Mienshao. She was a fragile new pokemon and he thought she could handle this but apparently she couldn't. She lay here on the ground and in pain, and in that final moment where that Grovyle was about to attack, Ash found himself jumping in front of her and taking the blow.

He was hunched on the ground his brown eyes looking over at the trainer, almost begging. Ash didn't beg normally but this time. He needed to.

Paul was standing in the background his fists clenched as he watched his friend jump in the way and get hurt. And for a pokemon. A stupid pokemon that he just got. He shook his head, his purplish hair falling around his face, as his green eyes glared at Ash, "Are you that stupid Ash?" he mumbled to himself.

The trainer grinned looking at Ash and calling him pokemon back, "I knew you were weak. You and your loser pokemon. Come on Grovyle they aren't worth our time," The trainer and pokemon walked off leaving Ash and Mienshao on the ground.

Paul walked over to Ash and looked down at him, "What were you thinking Ash! Jumping in the way like that? Are you fucking stupid?" he glared at him still as he grabbed under his friend's arm and pulled him off the ground.

"Don't yell at me. I just did what I thought was right," Ash called his Mienshao back into the pokeball gripping it in his arms, "I just did what I thought was right Paul."

"Yeah well that wasn't it! That's was beyond stupid! Risking your life like that? You know that Grovyle if he wanted could have easily killed you!" his eyes had gone cold as he stared at him looking down at the pokeball in his hand, "You should have just left Mien bee. She would have been fine Ash!"

"No she would have been killed!" he yelled out pulling his arm away from him.

"And so could have you!" Paul bit his lip and glared at him, "I don't want you to get fucking killed Ash because of some stupid thing like that!"

Ash rolled his eyes, "And why don't you want me to get killed hmm? Because you love me or something? Please…" he shook his head and started to walk away tears falling, "Just leave me alone Paul!" he ran off into the woods leaving Paul standing there alone.

Later that day the sun was setting and Paul sat around the fire quietly looking over at Dawn who was clearly staring at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dawn grinned and ran a hand through her hair, "Oh nothing. Ash has been crying for hours it seems. You must have really upset him."

Paul sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Jeeze, thanks Dawn for making me feel even more like shit."

"haha, look come on, you know Ash likes you right?" Dawn said tilting her head.

"Don't lie to me," Paul looked up slowly at her, his eyes wary of the words she was saying.

"I'm not lying. He does. That's why he's so upset you know. Because he loves you and he doesn't want you mad at him. He admires you Paul, and you pretty much told him he was a loser and a dumbass. How would you feel if the person you loved said that to you?" Dawn rested her head on her hands, leaning on her elbows staring at the boy.

"I….well….mmmm…" he looked down not sure what to say to this.

"Paul…why can't you admit you have feelings for Ash?"

"What!" Paul blushed looking at her, "Why would you say that? Come on I don't have feelings for-

"Yes you do, stop lying. The only person you're trying to prove that you don't have feelings for him is yourself. Everyone else here knows you love him. But…Ash doesn't know," Dawn smiled and looked at him still, "You do love him don't you Paul? Admit it."

He bit at his lip and closes his eyes, "You're such a bitch Dawn. Why do you always have to do this to me," he knew he loved Ash. He had for a while. He would watch him and imagine do things to him and well…maybe it was time he told Ash how he felt.

"So?" Dawn was still staring at him waiting for a response.

Paul's eyes shot open as he stood up, "I'll be back. Don't' follow me."

"Ah Where are you going Paul?" Dawn sat up straight looking after him.

"To find Ash!" Paul yelled out as he ran into the woods. He knew he would find Ash near the river here. He liked to sit there.

"Stupid…how could I be so stupid?" Ash was pacing near the river looking down at his reflection as the moon lit up the area around him, "Now Paul hates me…he…he'll never see me the way I see him. I'm such an idiot…" he wiped at the tears falling down his cheeks.

"You're not an idiot Ash."

Ash turned around to see Paul standing there panting and slightly out of breath, "Ah…" his face calmed as he looked down, "What do you want?"

Paul laughed a little as he walked over to him and grabbed him pinning him to the tree and touching his face, "To do this. I've been waiting to do this for a long time you…you stupid amazing idiot that I love, and I'm sorry that I never told," he smiled as he gripped Ash's black hair and pressed his lips against his, kissing him passionately. He could feel Ash crying, and only pulled him closer, pressing his hips against his, "mmm don't cry Ash…please don't cry."

Ash blushed bright red as he looked up at him, tears falling still, "You…you love me Paul?"

He nodded and touched his face, "I do…I do love you. And I'm sorry I've been mean. I guess…I guess I was afraid to tell you that, because I didn't know if you did, and I was afraid of what others would say but…" he kissed him again, pressing his forehead to his, "I don't care what others think anymore. I love you Ash. I love you so much," he blushed a little as he spoke his other hand running down Ash's side, "Let me make love to you Ash."

Ash couldn't stop blushing as he shivered feeling Paul's hands, "I've wanted you to for so long. And…I've wanted to do things to you for a long time as well…mm…Paul…" he blushed more and grabbed his face pulling him back into a kiss, their mouths opening and tongues pushing against each other, moving in a dance for dominance. Ash sighed as he felt Paul sucking at his tongue, wiggling his against him, "mmm…" he could only sigh as they continued to kiss, tongues rolling in their mouths.

"Ash, I'm taking your clothes off," Paul barely whispered through the kiss as he took off Ash's shirt, and started to unbutton his pants, pulling them down till they pooled at his feet.

"W-Wait!" Ash said blushing more, as they pulled back from the kiss a string of drool following and falling to the ground, "Let me do something to you…" he blushed as the two took off their shoes. Ash slowly ran his hands over Paul's chest, taking off his shirt so he was topless, "Can I?"

Paul tilted his head looking at him, "Can you w-whaaaah…" he moaned softly feeling Ash's tongue rolling and licking at his nipples softly sucking at them, "Sh-shit…Ash…aahh…" he ran his hand through the boy's hair looking at him. Not many girls knew how sensitive guy's nipples were. They were just as much as girls.

Ash smiled a little as he suddenly moved down, now on his knees as he unbuttoned Paul's pants, "These need to come off. If I'm in just my boxers…then you need to be too…" he blushed a little more as he pulled the pants off, and looked at Paul's hard erection in his face. Paul was easily eight, maybe eight and a half inches, and a thick, while Ash was about seven inches.

"Ash…ummm…" it was Paul's turn to blush as he looked down at the dark haired boy, "You…don't…umm…"

"Shut up ok?" Ash said as he slowly licked his tongue over the fabric of Paul's boxers teasing the hard cock beneath, "mmm…" he sighed as he licked again, feeling Paul's dick twitch under his tongue, "Does that feel good Paul?"

Paul nodded as he softly moaned his hands in fists, "yeess! Mmm…stop teasing though…please…" he blushed looking down at him again, his green eyes starting to get hazy.

Ash grinned as he slowly pulled off Paul's boxers freeing his erection, "Wow…you are big," he smirked up at his as his fingers wrapped around his shaft and as his tongue started to lick slowly all over, making Paul moan, "I didn't know you were this sensitive Paul?"

"Sh-Shut up Ash…I…I've…only had this done a few times so…mmm…god does it feel good…" he blushed as Ash started to pump his hand on his cock, taking the tip of his dick into his mouth and sucking. He moaned more feeling his tongue rolling around the cap, his tongue almost probing at the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that was spilling from him, "Aaaash…" he moaned his name digging his hand into his hair, "What about you? H-haave you had this done before?"

Ash with a small audible pop moved his mouth off Paul's dick, stroking him still, "Well Brock liked more than just girls so he did, and well…Misty gave a great blowjob…" he blushed looking up at him, "You taste good Paul…" he started his mouth back on him, taking more of his hard cock into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around him as he started to bob his head, while his hands moved down to cradle his balls.

"Ah god!" Paul bucked his hips up, his moans getting louder, "Fuck Ash…mmm…"

Ash grinned a little as he sucked nice and slowly up his shaft, his tongue running along the underside as he squeezed at his balls, "you like that?" Ash grinned a little as he moved his mouth down to his balls, licking and taking them in his mouth and sucking at them slowly as his hand now furiously began to pump his cock.

"Oh my god, Ash I'm gonna cum…shit shit shit…" his fingers gripped his hair more as he moaned watching as take his mouth off his balls and go straight back to the tip of his dick, sucking letting his tongue flick at him, as if begging for his hot sticky goo.

"Give it to me Paul, I want your cum!" he blushed as his own dick was just throbbing pre-cum already leaking though he wasn't even touching himself as he sucked greedily at Paul's tip.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Paul gritted his teeth lifting his head and moaned as he came, shooting stream after stream of his hot cum into Ash's mouth. He moaned as he kept cumming, listening to Ash sigh and slurp and lap up his cum, "f-fuck…that was amazing…"

Ash popped his mouth off and licked his lips looking up at Paul, "yeah it was and you taste so damn good Paul…ah what are you doing?" he blushed more as Paul picked him up so his chest was facing the tree and Paul was behind him.

"mmm Ash…look how hard are you are…" his hand slowly wrapped around Ash's dick, his fingers running along the tip, "I have a feeling you're going to be tight. Too tight for me at the moment. But…I can fix that…" he dropped to his knees his hand still wrapped around Ash's slightly smaller cock.

"P-Paul…what are you doing? I…I want you inside me…please…fuck me Paul…" he begged looking over his shoulder at his lover.

Paul nodded as he moved his face close to his ass, "mmm I know you do, and I want to make love to you so bad, but I need to get you ready for me ok?" his tongue slowly licked at Ash's balls, making the slightly younger boy moan and wiggle his hips, "mmm feel nice?"

Ash blushed as Paul started to stroke his cock more, "Oh god yes! Mmmm it feels so good, don't go to fast though, I don't want to cum yet…" he blushed, and then cried out in surprised as Paul's tongue started to lick at his asshole, probing inside him and licking around, "aaah, aah, w-what are you doing? Oooooh!" he couldn't stop moaning at the feeling of his tongue on his back door and his hand on his dick.

Paul grinned as he licked, lapping at his juices pushing his tongue in more, "mmm thought you would like it…" he took his other hand and sucked on two of his fingers before slowly pushing them into the boy's ass.

"Paaaaaaul! Aaaaaah!" he moaned leaning on his toes, his dick throbbing more.

"Don't tighten, relax babe…" he grinned more as he started to finger him hard and fast, listening to Ash's moans, as his hand stopped at the base of Ash's dick, squeezing around it forming a make shift cock ring so he wouldn't cum yet.

"Ooooh harder Paul, harder!" he moaned louder as he felt Paul add another finger and his tongue starting to lick along as well, "Oh my god!" he almost cried out his hands pressed against the tree more.

"mmm and that's about enough of that," Paul slowly pulled his fingers out of him and stood back up, licking at Ash's ear, "bend over a little more for me ok?"

Ash nodded bending over more slightly sticking his ass up moaning a little as he felt Paul's cock rubbing at his tight hole, "Stick it in Paul, Fuck me hard." He blushed almost drooling at the feeling of his new lovers cock against him, "please make love to me."

Paul kept grinning as he rubbed his hips more, Slowly pushing his thick cock into him, "Augh, you're still so fucking tight!" he gripped his hip with is free hand.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Ash cried out moaning loudly, "Don't stop, push it all the way in!" he blushed more looking over at him.

Paul nodded as he slowly slid the rest of his dick into him, feeling how tight Ash was around his shaft, making him throb inside him, "ooh god do you feel good Ash…mmm…"

He couldn't stop moaning at the feeling of how Paul filled him one of his hands going down and rubbing at the tip of his dick that Paul still had in his hand, "Let me cum, I want to cum Paul…mmm…please let me cum!" he started moaning as Paul slowly pulled his hips back, pulling his dick out just to the tip before ramming it back inside him, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yes! Hard like that! Fuck me hard Paul!"

Paul was grinning as his hand started to pump at Ash's dick again as he started to thrust in and out of him, moaning as he did so, "mmmm tell me your mine Ash, forever and always. Ahhh…I love you Ash…"

Ash nodded as without warning cum started to shoot from his cock, hitting the tree stream after stream, "Ohh yes! Yes I'm yours! I love you Paul!" he moaned watching his cum leak from him still, "Don't stop, I want to cum again with you!"

Paul let go of the boys dick and moved his hand up to his nipples and started to rub and tweak them as he pounded him moaning into his ear, "mmm you love my cock don't you Ash? Tell me how much you love it."

"oooooh! I love your cock! It feels soooo fucking good!" Ash couldn't stop blushing as he was practically drooling as Paul's thick shaft was reaming him pounding in and out of him harder and faster.

Paul again grinned as he pinched his nipples again, making him moan, "Tell me how much you want my cum Ash. Tell me. Talk dirty to me," he was blushing as he moved his hips faster.

"Aaaaaah! Paul! I want your cum! I want you to fill me up!" he blushed as he moved one hand down and started to stroke his dick but had his hand slapped away by Paul, "Let me touch Paul! Ah god, I can feel your pre inside me!"

Paul laughed a little as his pre-cum leaked into the boys ass, picking up the pace, "You'll cum when I'm ready to." He said as he pulled his cock out of him and sat on the ground.

"Paul!" Ash looked at him his face red, "No no I want you back in me!"

Paul grinned his cock throbbing, "Sit on my lap you idiot. I want to kiss you while we cum."

Ash was grinning as he straddled Paul's lap moaning happily when he felt his lover's cock slip back inside him, "Oooooh so good!" he moaned as he started to bounce in his lap riding his thick cock.

"mmmm you look so hot like this Ash," Paul was watching him ride him holding his hips and thrusting up into him moaning, "aaah Ash!"

"Harder Paul, Harder!" Ash couldn't stop moaning as he suddenly felt the tip of Paul's dick poking and rubbing at his prostate, "OH MY GOD RIGHT THERE! Yesssss don't stop!" he moaned as he leaned over and started to bounce more in his lap, looking back to watching Paul's cock plunging in and out of him.

"Oh fuck Ash! Kiss me!" he grabbed his face sticking his tongue in his mouth as he moved his hand down and began to furiously jack him off, since he knew he was close. That he was so close to fill his lover with his cum just like he wanted him to.

Ash couldn't stop moaning as he moved his hips, his sweet spot getting pounded as Paul's hand was jerking him off, "Paul I'm going to cum!" he moaned as his tongue rolled along his, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh getting louder.

"mmmmm me too!" Paul couldn't stop moaning into Ash's moan as their tongues twirled around each others, drool dripping from their mouths.

"Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhh!" the two threw their heads up as they came. Ash kept bouncing on his dick as his cum felt like it almost exploded from him and onto Paul's chest dripping onto his well built body. Paul grabbed at Ash's hips, pushing him down, so he had him filled to his balls as he emptied every last drop of his cum into him.

The two sat their moaning softly and holding onto each other.

"Hey Ash…" Paul said with his eyes closed and Ash's head on his shoulder.

"yeah Paul?"

"I'm sorry for calling you stupid."

Ash started to laugh quietly into his neck before looking at him and touching his face, "If this is what will happen every time you call me stupid then please…" he smiled more and kissed him, "Feel free to call me the biggest dumb ass you've ever met."

Paul started to laugh with him, kissing him more.

In the bushes Dawn stood with Brock shaking her head as they walked away, "About time it happened."

Brock pouted, "yeah…I'm just sorry I didn't get to join."

Dawn laughed and shoved him, "You're such an idiot."

Brock laughed a little and shrugged, "I'm sorry."

**Tada~ A yaoi. Again I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but do plan on seeing more things that are a bit more..umm..intense like this but better written in future stories from me. Also I'm looking for new stories to write, and I'm will to take requests from people so ask away. :)**

**~Lily Lee**


End file.
